degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rusty Cage (2)/@comment-3575890-20120808032015
Holy hell, Dylan Everett. You are just...phenomonal. I can't even get over how good this kid is! Like, where has he been all this time? He doesn't just flawlessly emulate Campbell's every emotion; he puts you into the mindset of his character, so you feel like you're experiencing all of these emotions with him. Good lord. My emotions are just all over the place. But anyways..this episode is tied with Waterfalls for what I'd personally deem the best episode of the season so far. I can't remember the last time I'd seen an episode of Degrassi so flawlessly acted, written, and issue-driven. I love that Degrassi is redoing self infliction. I already feel like Campbell's self harm is so much worse than Ellie's ever was, because he just has such little regard for his physical wellbeing. He'll go to the greatest extremes to spare himself from anxiety and I'm not just talking about throwing himself off of a railing. Him downing that whole jug of milk to the point of making himself sick to his stomach was the first tip-off of Campbell's problem. And by how desperately he grabbed the skate to hurt himself with again, I'm positive he's been doing this for a long time; possibly even before coming to Degrassi. I think Cam has been struggling with depression for a very long time, and being away from his family has just made it worse. Did anyone else notice his finger linger over the darkhaired girl (probably his sister) in his family picture? I'm sensing a death in the family and some serious foreshadowing here. I half expected everything to be resolved by the end of this episode, as Degrassi is known to do just that; introduce a problem in one episode only to tie all the loose ends up by the end of the next. But nope. This plot is far from over, and it really scares me. I haven't been this terrified for a character since Eli in Jesus Etc. Cam is obviously just going to keep bottling all of these feelings up until he explodes and I'm very afraid of what that culmination will be. The ending gave off this most sinister vibe of impending doom. Not even the Maybell kiss could make me feel better after it. In other news: I'm shocked KC is gone! I mean, we were give no warning of this. I was not PREPARED for this, okay?! It's just unacceptable if this is the last we've seen of him. Especially since he's grown a great deal now and deserves to be put back on the forefront! I don't even know what to make of this. I'm so sad. First Alli graduating early and now KC moving away. That's half of the core four..GONE. I can't even fathom the concept of the four of them not graduating together. Ugh. Finally, as much as I wasn't a fan of the C plot yesterday, it redeemed itself tonight with that hilarious exchange between Drew and Fiona. From Fiona's hilarious protests of disgust sounding from the bathroom to her slipping that nasty ball of hair into the back of Drew's shirt and Drew FREAKING OUT, every minute of that scene was comic gold. I may have to rethink my opinion of this Driona friendship after all. In just one episode together, Drew is already a million times more likeable and Fiona's underwent a brand new stage of growth with Drew's influence. I approve. Also, with Fimogen -- nice setup there for tomorrow's episode!